dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tent
Don't Starve= |-| Don't Starve Together= The Tent is a Survival structure that can be used to sleep through dusk and night, like an immobile Straw Roll or Fur Roll. It will restore 50 Sanity and 60 Health at the cost of 75 Hunger, and set the player's body temperature to maximum when used. It requires 6 Silk, 4 Twigs, 3 Rope to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The player is also immune to any damage except fire while using the tent. Tents can be used six times before disappearing. If the player destroys one with a Hammer, the number of resources returned is inversely proportional to number of times the player's used the Tent (the more times the Tent is used, the fewer resources it will drop when demolished). Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs, the behavior changes so that if the sleeper's temperature is below 35, then it will be set to 35. It may be more useful in Winter, where freezing is the prominent threat and dusk and night are much longer. Sleeping also reduces Wetness by 30. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, sleeping in a Tent affects stats over time rather than instantly. Using a Tent restores 1 /second, 2 /second and costs 1 /second. It also reduces Wetness by 1/second, and raises Body Temperature by 1/second as long as the player's temperature is less than 40. All outside temperature sources are ignored, so the player's temperature will not increase if it is above 40. At least 26 Hunger is required before sleeping in a Tent. The Tent can protect against the environment (e.g. Wetness, Freezing) while sleeping. Tips * The Tent is unusable by Wickerbottom due to her insomnia. * Unequipping any items that lose durability while worn (e.g. Winter Hat, Miner Hat) before sleeping would save their durability. * For hunger point efficiency, players should wait for their Hunger to be as low as possible, such as 26. If it is too low, the character will refuse to sleep. * Since he gains more sanity than he loses during the night, it is wise not to sleep as Maxwell unless the player has abundant food resources or needs the health. * This item can be combined with the Siesta Lean-to (in a RoG-enabled game) if the player wishes to skip a day and fill their sanity. But be warned, this is only viable for players with enough food. * Meatballs are the most resource-friendly food item to have when using the Tent. On waking, eating this will gain back most of the hunger meter. * A smoldering Tent can't be put out with the player's bare hands. It will instead result in the player sleeping and possibly a fire. * Wearing a Slurper, Belt of Hunger, Hibearnation Vest or Funcap or playing as Wolfgang, Wes, or Warly doesn't change the Hunger cost of sleeping in a Tent. * WX-78's "SYSTEM OVERLOAD" or characters wearing a Slurper will emit light when sleeping in a Tent in Don't Starve Together. * The tent is one of the few structures in the game that costs silk. Having it prebuilt can give some emergency silk if also carrying a hammer. Trivia *The Tent's original use was to allow the player to change their character. Back then, it cost more resources (15 Silk, 6 Twigs, and 3 Ropes) and its crafting description was "Change your skin". The Tent would be destroyed after one use. Bugs *Sometimes after a 100% torch is equipped before sleeping, after the character sleeps the torch will still have a durability of 20%, and it will not lose durability. Unequipping and equipping the torch again will fix the bug. *Sleeping while taking damage from Freezing may cause the edges of the screen to be stuck red. This will persist until the game is reloaded or if the character starts taking freezing damage again and warms back up. *Sometimes a tent may be used 7 times before disappearing. Gallery Beast Don't Starve.jpg|Three Tents made whilst playing as Wickerbottom. Screecher Tent.png|A Tent as it appears in The Screecher. Burnt Tent.png|A burnt Tent from the Reign of Giants DLC. fr:Tente Category:Science Category:Sanity Boost Category:Survival Tab Category:Structures Category:Healing Category:Warmth Category:Limited use Category:Flammable Objects